


Ice cream and Strippers

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slut Dean, Virgin Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin eyed his half eaten banana in the glass dish he had sitting in front of him, the ice cream melted and swirling with chocolate in the bottom. There were sprinkles dug in to the remains of the banana. Honestly, he was pretty full. It was a good sundae though, he had to hand it to Dean. But seriously, who opens a strip club and thinks ‘you know what this needs, an ice cream bar’. For that matter, was it even legal to serve food in such close proximity to naked people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream and Strippers

“I can not believe this place actually exists.”

“I told you kid, you deserved a break.”

“You know I’m not actually a kid anymore.”

“Well you’re not actually legal to drink in a place like this but I got you an ID for it so.”

“Ice cream and strippers?”

“Ice cream and strippers. The American Dream.”

“I don’t think strippers are part of the american dream.”

“They’re part of my american dream.”

“We drove four hours for this.”

“Hey, this is the only place in America I know that has a sundae bar and a stripper stage. And I’ve been to a lot of places in America.”

“I still can’t believe you were serious. I thought you were talking about, you know, going out to a Handels or a Stone Cold Creamery and then going to some seedy strip club.”

“Nope. You gonna finish that banana?”

Kevin eyed his half eaten banana in the glass dish he had sitting in front of him, the ice cream melted and swirling with chocolate in the bottom. There were sprinkles dug in to the remains of the banana. Honestly, he was pretty full. It was a good sundae though, he had to hand it to Dean. But seriously, who opens a strip club and thinks ‘you know what this needs, an ice cream bar’. For that matter, was it even legal to serve food in such close proximity to naked people?

Or, mostly naked people. Sadly, it’s not the kind of naked people that Kevin wants to see. Dean seems to be enjoying himself though. The bruises he has on his face from the hunt are livid and purple and Kevin really should not be thinking that they just make him prettier. They kind of do. The color makes his complexion even more pale, makes his freckles stand out.

Goddamit. Okay, he can accept that he’s having a sexual identity crisis and he’s not even legal age to drink yet. He can accept that he might kind of have a stockholm like syndrome thing going on seeing that his life currently sucks so much because of the Winchesters and yet he keeps having wet dreams about one of them. Well, that’s not entirely fair. The Winchesters didn’t really cause his problems, he got turned into a prophet and they were there to tell him what was going on and what he needed to do.

But the whole bunker thing, staying holed up in this weird old place dug in to the ground and pretty much only having contact with the two of them and occasionally the angel. It’s kind of creepy. And unhealthy. There’s even a sex torture dungeon. Like, a real one.

Kevin does not get out enough these days. Of course, the year that he was running for his life hiding from Crowley while Sam settled down, yeah that wasn’t really a picnic. He’s safer with the Winchesters. Maybe. There’s like a ring of destruction around them but Kevin isn’t too sure if they attract all the evil nasty things or if their relentless pursuit of wiping them out just puts them in the vicinity.

Whatever.

It’s just so complicated that it makes his head hurt and right now after a few pina coladas and a sundae, Kevin just doesn’t want to care that he’s looking at Dean more than he’s looking at the strippers. He’s never actually been with a guy. He’s never actually been with anyone though. He thought he liked girls, but he wanted so much to be a normal kid that got good grades and went to college and got married and made his mom proud. That was just who he was. Now, he’s just been looking at everything different and there is no such thing as normal anymore.

Dean finishes his banana and licks the melted ice cream out of the bowl.

“Dude, seriously.”

“Hell yeah, think I might go for seconds. You having a good time?”

“I uh, yeah, I guess.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t know. This isn’t really my kind of place.”

“What, a strip club? That’s like, every guys kind of place.”

“No. Uh. A strip club with girls. It, it isn’t really my kind of place.”

Kevin figured he might just be about to get punched by Dean Winchester, macho man extroadinaire, womanizer and manly man. Instead, Dean’s green eyes go wide and his lips part in an ‘o’.

“Hey, I think I know a place with guys that’s like, five minutes away.”

“What?”

“I mean, if you’re in to guys, I know a few places.” 

“You - wait - why do you know about male strip clubs?”

“Cause I’m bi dude.”

“What?”

“Really? Mr AP too smart for his own good cannot read the signs that I’m fucking bi?”

“You never said anything.”

“Why should I?”

“Uh.”

“Look, I don’t go around talking about it, but I don’t hide it. It just, is what it is. So, you wanna blow this joint now we’ve had our ice cream and find some hot stuffed speedo strippers to throw bills at?”

“I’m kind of … tired. Can we just go back to the bunker?”

“Bit far away dude, and I might be too drunk to drive that far. Down to a motel, sure, several hours to Kansas not so much.”

“Yeah ok.”

They drive down to some shitty motel and Kevin really does not want to check in here but it’s actually still open at two am, and apparently it charges by the hour. Gross. It’s better than sleeping in the car though, which Dean suggested too. The room has beige walls that look smoke stained in scattered patterns, the floor is worn down linoleum, and Kevin is not even going to sleep under the covers because he suspects they’d light up like a neon strip club sign if he took a black light to them. Again. Gross.

“So you’re uh … you’re like gay-gay?”

Dean’s kicking off his shoes and shrugging out of his jacket and Kevin is definitely not watching the flex of his muscles underneath the dark grey t-shirt.

“I guess. I don’t know. I’ve never really……”

“Whoa, wait, are you a virgin?”

“Don’t say that like it’s a bad thing. Plenty of people are virgins. I’ve just never, figured it out.”

“I thought you had a girlfriend.”

“I did.”

“Okay then.”

Out of nowhere Dean’s producing a bottle of whiskey, and really does he just always have something to drink on hand. It’s warm, and too sour, and Kevin tries not to choke a little as it burns down his throat. He’s a bit light headed as he watches Dean lick the whiskey off his lips. They’re both sitting on one bed, passing it back and forth, Kevin sipping and Dean gulping.

“So when did you uh, when did you figure out you were bi?”

“When I sucked off a football player behind the bleachers in freshman year and creamed my pants just from him shooting in my mouth.”

“Holy shit.”

Kevin was staring. He knew he was staring. He couldn’t stop staring.

“What I like cock, I’m not gonna lie. I like pussy too though, nothing like sinking bare into some slick hot lips that just suck you in, ungh…”

“I might be sick if you keep talking about pussy.”

“Sorry.”

They passed the bottle back and forth a few more times. Dean’s voice was getting even rougher, and it just wasn’t fair.

“You ever mess around with a guy? You know, blow jobs, hand jobs, that kind of thing.”

“No.”

“You ever want to?”

Dean was looking at him, something hungry in his eyes, and Kevin realized that they were close enough he could feel Dean breathing against his cheek and oh god his lips were right there. Kevin leaned forward and it was suddenly warm and needy and happening all at once. Dean kissing him, a hand cradling the back of his head, tongue pushing past his lips and he was falling onto his back on the bed as Dean knelt between his legs.

Shit.

Kevin didn’t realize the one whimpering in the room was him. Dean was cupping his face, making little shushing noises.

“Shhshhh, it’s all right, you’re all right. You want this Kevin? Want me to put my mouth on you?”

“Oh fuck, yes.”

Kevin didn’t know, he didn’t even know, how many people Dean had put his mouth on, but he had learned once in sex ed that when you had sex with a person you kind of had sex with every person that person had had sex with by like secondary degree or something. Dean was kind of a slut. From what he gathered. Maybe….. no, no Kevin really did not care. He’d died a few times, didn’t he? At least once. The king of hell had cut his finger off. It was about damn time he got laid.

Dean’s mouth was on his stomach, pushing his shirt up and kissing the taut stretch of skin down to his hips, fingers popping open his jeans and tugging. Kevin arched up from the bed, pants and boxers pulled down to mid thigh as Dean settled between his legs. Those green eyes staring up at him as Dean smirked - fucking smirked, seriously, cocky bastard - taking his erection in hand and licking at it.

He’d never had more than a kiss before. This was, this was way better than just his hand. Hot and wet and oh shit when Dean sucked him down Kevin squeezed his eyes shut and tensed, focusing on not coming within the first minute of their sexual contact. Dean had his lips wrapped around Kevin’s cock, head bobbing up and down making obscene squelching noises as he drooled and Kevin could feel his spit saturating in his pubic hair.

Kevin didn’t know what was going on. It was too overwhelming. He just knew he did not want it to stop. Not until he could proudly cash in his v-card and say Dean Winchester - slut extroadinaire - had taken his virginity. He should not be so interested in that. But he really really was, and it was the idea as well the act that made him so turned on. Kevin didn’t know if he was supposed to be a bottom, or a top, or a - a - was there such a thing as a sideways? Yeah, he didn’t care.

Dean pulled off his cock and Kevin curled up, bracing on his elbows and reaching out for Dean, lips shining slick and his eyes so black, a flush of red across his cheeks. Dean pulled him up, pulled his shirts over his head and then Dean was shirtless too, broad chest and thick waist muscled and tan. Dean pushed him back down, crawling backwards on the bed as he took Kevin’s pants with him.

Standing up at the foot of the bed while Kevin was sprawled, utterly useless and completely enthralled, Dean pushed his pants down and winked - actually winked - at Kevin. He had a pretty cock. That, that right there, was why Kevin knew he was gay. Because the curve of Dean’s cock, flushed so red at the tip, jutting up against his belly balls drawn up tight, it just made Kevin drool a little. He didn’t’ know why. He just really, really liked it.

Dean crawled up the bed and straddled his waist. Kevin reached up to touch, hands running up Dean’s thighs to his hips, his waist, and around to the dip of his back. Dean rutted against him, cock leaking pre come and his broad calloused hands bracing against Kevin’s chest.

“You want this?”

“If all of this was a tease I will never translate another tablet for you again.”

Dean smirked at him, producing a condom from out of nowhere and lifting up to roll it down on Kevin. There was supposed to be more in there somewhere wasn’t there, preparation or something, for Dean. Kevin was pretty sure of it but then Dean was sinking down on him, hot and tight and Kevin just clutched on to his wide hips for dear life and tried to remember what breathing was.

Dean was really, really hot. He was gorgeous and masculine and totally in control even when he had a dick in his ass. Kevin didn’t know much of what to do but he jerked his hips up, desperate to get deeper even when Dean was pressed down ass to balls on him, swiveling in little figure eights and squeezing around his cock.

Kevin reached up to grasp Dean’s cock, curling his hand around it and jerking in time to the movements of Dean’s hips.

“Fuck yeah sweetheart, jus’ like that.”

“Huh?”

“S’perfect, just, little harder, yeah, yeah, c’mon m’not gonna break.”

Kevin tightened his hold, working fast and rubbing his thumb along the underside as Dean squeezed his eyes closed and arched his back, body tensing and rolling with the motion as he worked himself down on Kevin’s cock. It was all too intense, in the clutch of his hot insides Kevin shuddered and pushed, coming inside the condom and gasping. Dean kept fucking down on him, and Kevin kept his hand working over Dean’s cock until his belly was striped white. Dean hunched over and screamed when he came, hands braced on Kevin’s chest, whole body trembling as he fucked into Kevin’s hand.

They stuttered to a halt and stared at each other, understanding piercing drunken haze as Dean smirked somewhat self conscious and Kevin just pulled him down for a kiss because he did not get enough of those lips.

They woke up the next morning, sticky, the condom plastered to Kevin’s dick and Dean spooning him from behind. It was, to say the least, awkward. But the morning blow job in the shower definitely had him feeling more hopeful.


End file.
